El hijo de todo un héroe
by Mily Black Queen
Summary: Annie Cresta ha pasado por mucho desde que fue elegida para los 70 juegos del hambre y gracias a Finnick no todo ha sido malo; por eso cuando ve a su hijo ve al hijo de un héroe. - One-Shot


**Hola :D  
>Aquí les traigo este pequeño fics de THG escrito por mi hermana; ella no tiene cuenta en la pagina así que le hice el favor de publicarlo en su nombre. <strong>

**Si no se han leido Sinsajo no recomendamos leerlo y si lo hacen los Spoilers serán bajo su propio riesgo**

**Esperamos que les guste**

**El Hijo de Todo un ****Héroe**

Fui la ganadora de la edición 70 de los juegos del hambre; tenía 14 años y me había negado entrar en los entrenamientos de "profesionales" gané por las bromas que solo unos días antes de la cosecha me jugó un amigo. Él me salvo la vida.

No ignoraba las formas de estrangulamiento, al fin y al cabo todos crecimos viendo edición tras edición de esos desdichados juegos, pero nunca me imaginé matando, y no lo hice, no apropósito.

La arena era una planicie, con muchos árboles y arbustos, cuevas y rocas por doquier. Mi compañero, un chico que pescaba en la misma área que yo, éramos amigos. No le cayó bien al líder de la alianza así que éramos nosotros contras los profesionales y contra el resto de los tributos, íbamos de cueva en cueva sin dejar rastro ocultándonos de todos, él hacía guardia y yo recolectaba frutos y agua de un pequeño riachuelo que salía de una pared gigantesca de piedra.

Ya le era un estorbo a Él, ya le había enseñado que frutos y plantas servían y cuáles no, que cuevas tenían salida y las que no. Él quería volver sobre todas las cosas, como lo queríamos todos; me apuñaló sin ver, caí en el suelo sangrando y escuchando su grito: un DEBO VOLVER, que atrajo a otro tributo, un profesional que lo apuñaló por la espalda y le retorció el cuchillo. Solo se escuchó un cañonazo, pero había dos cuerpos. El profesional se paró justo en el charco de sangre que brotaba de mí, me observó por varios segundos, pero la sangre brotando, el cuchillo aun clavado y el aguantar la respiración creaba la sensación de que no hubiera ni rastro de vida y volvió al cuerpo de mi compañero que creía aún con vida tomó un hacha que guardaba él en su mochila y lo degolló. Volteé a verlo mientras aproveché que estaba distraído para salir por la parte de atrás de la cueva, un par de segundos después al no escucharse otro cañonazo volteó a donde debería estar mi cuerpo, molesto siguió el rastro de sangre.

Aún no había podido salir de la cueva me escondí tras una piedra, sabía que él estaría tras de mí. Saqué el cuchillo de mi costado y salí con las fuerzas que me quedaban a clavarlo no quedaría impune el chico que mató a mi compañero y que me mataría a mí, pero el cuchillo se clavó en su sien y se escuchó un segundo cañonazo.

Debía huir, quería huir, llegar al rio, limpiarme necesitaba limpiarme, beber agua y sentir ese líquido escurridizo tan familiar pero antes debía volver por la mochila; en ella teníamos todo: comida, plantas medicinales, armas; debía ir por ella. La tome, me la lleve a la espalda y caminé tratando de no ver por donde pasaba pero eso me hizo tropezar. Grite al voltear no podía dejar de gritar lo hice hasta llegar al riachuelo.

Lave mi cara para tratar de limpiar el recuerdo de mis pies tropezando su cabeza, limpie mi herida rápidamente y entré en una cueva pequeña y sin salida a unos 2 metros por encima del riachuelo. Me cure yo misma: masticaba plantas y me las colocaba, racionaba mis comidas y bebía muy pequeños sorbos de agua de una botella para no tener que salir a buscar más.

Solo quedábamos tres: el del uno, la del dos y yo, me estarían buscando o quizás se matarían entre ellos; ambas posibilidades eran probables. Escuchaba el agua arrastrando piedras, me asome y vi el agua a solo centímetros de la cueva, me devolvería por la mochila pero un grito de ALLI ESTA me hizo buscar de donde venía.

Justo al frente, a unos tres metros de mí apuntándome con un arco, estaba la chica del dos, entré en pánico y salté al agua justo antes de escuchar un derrumbe de rocas seguido de un cañonazo.

Intentaba nadar pero la corriente era muy rápida y me llevaba, cada rama que veía intentaba sujetarme de ella, el agua aumentaba cada vez más, debía de tener seis o siete metros de profundidad cuando escuche el último cañonazo. Un minuto después el agua se había vaciado y la voz del comentarista decía ANNIE CRESTA, LA GANADORA DE LOS SEPTUAGESIMOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE. Su voz retumbaba en mi cabeza 23 CHICOS MURIERON POR DIVERSION DEL CAPITOLIO grite, no dejaba de gritar, cuando vi el aerodeslizador estaba tan asqueada que restregaba fuertemente mi piel mojada, me subieron y me desmalle.

En cada visita, reunión y entrevista no aguantaba la hipocresía, terminaba cada salida con el mismo grito 23 CHICOS MURIERON POR DIVERSION DEL CAPITOLIO lo repetía una y otra vez y cada vez recibía un castigo más fuerte: doce distritos, tres entrevistas, quince castigos; entre pasar hambre, latigazos, hacer que perdiera el aire por completo bajo el agua y luego subirme y repetir eso una y otra vez, y electrocutarme.

La cara de desacuerdo de la mayoría de los anteriores ganadores, las palabras de apoyo y las caras de tristeza de los familiares de los otros tributos, nada salía de mi cabeza, mis recuerdos invadían mis sueños. El último distrito por visitar era el 4; mi hogar. Llegué a mi casa, vacía sin mi Abuelo por ningún lado y un sobre en la pequeña mesa que compartíamos en las comidas. Lo tomé, decía "Los que se portan mal reciben castigos" abrí el sobre y saque una foto, mi abuelo ahorcado. Comencé a gritar, grité hasta no tener voz para seguir, me fueron a buscar la gente del capitolio para prepararme. Les lanzaba todo lo que conseguía, forcejeé cuando me agarraron, hasta que me sedaron.

Cuando desperté ya estaba vestida, peinada, maquillada y con voz, pero completamente descontrolada, los nervios me hacían llorar, gritar, reír, seguía gritando 23 una y otra vez pero solo llegaba a gritar el numero el resto no me salía, hasta que grite 24 MI ABUELO LO MATARON POR DIVERSION AL CAPITOLIO, claramente no fue televisado pero la gente del distrito si lo pudo oír, los agentes de la paz desalojaron las calles, y a mí me esperaba un castigo más.

Los Capitolinos no tenían mucho interés en la pequeña chica loca me olvidaron rápidamente pero eso no quiere decir que perdonaron. No debía encariñarme con nadie, desconfiaba de mi propia sombra, le temía hasta a los niños, reía y lloraba al mismo tiempo en cualquier momento. No tenía familia ni amigos, solo una señora hija de una anciana amiga de mi abuelo que me hacia la comida y un chico un vencedor que me invitaba a pasar las tardes en el mar, en el barco construido por él con la excusa de que le calmaba el océano; aun así pasamos varios pares de tormentas en altamar, la mayor parte del tiempo sin hablar. Pero no eran todas las tardes, solo cuando estaba en el distrito una o dos veces por mes.

A pesar de tener su casa como todos los vencedores se quedaba en casa de una anciana: otra vencedora que después de un tiempo comenzó a pasar por mi casa a dejarme comida hecha por ella, a abrir mis ventanas en primavera y a revisar mi chimenea en invierno.

Poco tiempo después, en su barca con mi mirada fijada en el mar como siempre; lo escuche llorar, quería voltear pero mi mirada seguía fija en las olas, lloraba por dentro pero seguía sin lágrimas por fuera. –No llores- lo escuche decirme –El capitolio no merece tu lagrimas- despegue la mirada de mi anterior punto y mire el mar de sus ojos.

Ya no me hacía falta navegar en un barco, sentía que lo hacía cuando estaba con él, me abrazaba cuando me alteraba, me cantaba cuando no podía dormir, me miraba fijamente cuando yo miraba otro punto intensamente hasta que lo viera a él. Todo esto solo cuando se hallaba en el distrito.

Un día vi la luz de su casa encendida, eso decía que estaría allí. Salí a comprar pan y fui a su casa; toqué la puerta y abrió sonriente al verme pero las marcas de sus lágrimas no desaparecieron. Le mostré la bolsa y le pregunte si quería comer pan; me hizo pasar con la sonrisa cada vez más grande, tomó la bolsa y aun sin abrirla buscó dos platos, los colocó en la mesa y me llevó a ella, nos sentamos.

-Oh ¿panes? - Preguntó al abrir la bolsa y ver el interior

Asentí

-Genial panes - Continúo sacando un par de cebollas de la bolsa, poniendo una en mi plato y a la otra pegándole un mordisco.

-¿Por qué te comes las cebollas solas?- Pregunté.

-¿Ah no?

Negué.-Con pan.

- ¿Y el pan? - Me preguntó entonces confundido.

-Me lo comí - Respondí

El rió hasta que no pudo más, me acarició la mejilla antes de pararse a la cocina por pan y rellenarlos con cebolla picada.

-¿Por qué no estas siempre… nunca… aquí? - Me miro con una mirada muy triste.

-Siempre estoy aquí - Dijo tomando mi mano y colocándole a la altura de mi corazón.

- ¿Y yo aquí? -Pregunte llevando mi mano a su pecho.

Asintió –Si siempre etas aquí, y aquí - Continúo llevando mi mano a su cabeza.

-¿Me estas queriendo decir que soy tu piojo? - Dije de manera divertida. Él se quedó perplejo por la soltura con la que me expresaba y el ser divertida después de tanto tiempo.-Dime ¿Por qué te vas siempre?

-Dejemos eso para después…

-Quiero saberlo. -Insistí

-Ahora solo quiero que sepas que te amo.

Sonreí, algo que no hacía desde hace tanto, pero seguí insistiendo

- A la gente del capitolio…les agrado y estoy con ellos en fiestas o reuniones o solo con ellos…

Me altere, la idea de que el capitolio estuviera cerca de él me asustaba. Me lance a sus pies gritando NO VALLAS hasta que no pude más y me desmalle. Amanecí en mi cama.

Tiempo después seguíamos en las mismas: navegábamos de vez en cuando, me hacían la comida, me abrían las ventanas, chequeaban la chimenea. Pero ya no era una extraña sino la abuela del chico que me ama. Sabía que no lo era en realidad pero era mejor creerlo así. Debes en cuando tenía momentos de lucidez por decirlo así.

Esos momentos fueron aumentando, ya éramos lo más parecido a una familia cuando frente al televisor lo vi llorar; no lo hacía desde hace mucho; me explicó lo que pasaba y lo abrace. Ahora era él quien necesitaba mi abrazo, que le cantara para dormir y perderse en mi mirada.

El día de la cosecha había 4 nombres de chicas en el bol y 3 nombres de chicos. Me eligieron y la abuela de él se hizo voluntaria, no asimile lo que pasaba hasta escuchar FINNICK ODAIR. Grite como loca, la loca que todo el mundo decía que era, todos menos esas dos personas que el capitolio me quitaba como me quitó todo lo anterior. Volví a casa, otro sobre en la mesa me esperaba; lo tome no decía nada afuera, lo abrí saque una pequeña nota que decía "Los que se portan mal reciben castigos" y debajo en letras más pequeñas "24 mi abuelo murió por diversión del capitolio". Me castigaban una vez más.

Lloré toda la noche al escuchar su poema en el que aseguraba que era su único amor. No soportaba verlos por televisión pero no podía dejar de ver. Mi corazón se volvió a partir al ver a Mags derretirse. Le cante a la imagen de Finnick para tranquilizarlo; no podía, mi voz no llegaba a sus oídos, la de los charlajos sí.

Fui secuestrada cuando él logró salir. Volver al capitolio me enredó más la mente, todos los recuerdos atacaban en el mismo momento, amarrada en una celda escuchando los gritos de los demás. Cuando lograba pensar en algo fijo solo pensaba en Finnick, el chico que vio morir a su única amiga, el que estaría destrozado pensando en lo que me pueda estar pasando.

Ese chico que me prometió volver y que nos casaríamos, que seriamos una familia de verdad, ese que no sé dónde está ni se cuál es su suerte.

Cuando fueron por mí no sabía quiénes eran, dijeron que me llevarían con él y acepte, y fue así. Me tuvieron en una cama un tiempo, él iba a intentar hablar conmigo yo solo veía sus ojos, me contaba lo que pasaba pero yo siempre estaba en silencio o sedada, siempre estaba perdida en mis pensamientos. Un día veía sus ojos, navegaba en ellos y tome su mano suspire y le sonreí.

Me abrazó y me propuso matrimonio, acepte. Ese día me sacó de la habitación, salimos a comer en el comedor, reconocí a Katniss: la barbacoa humana, al chico que me sacó de la celda (fue muy amable conmigo) a la rebelde Johanna que por cada tortura le escupía más a los del capitolio; y a Peeta, un chico tan gentil pero tan torturado. Y una chica que no sabía quién era pero que sonreía tanto que agradaba.

Finnick no me soltaba, él tenía miedo que me separaran de su lado, al igual que yo. Las preparaciones de la boda comenzaron, estaba feliz, todos se veían felices, bueno lo que se podía estar entre tantas desgracias. Me besó por primera vez en los labios, ya mis mejillas y frente lo habían sentido; bailamos, eso también fue una novedad y se me escaparon lágrimas de felicidad al ver el hermoso pastel.

Nos asignaron un cuarto para los dos: ya éramos una familia y ese sería nuestro hogar ya no era la desdichada Annie Cresta, ahora era la muy feliz Annie de Odair.

La incertidumbre se apoderó de mí cuando se fue: no sabía dónde estaba, y nadie me daba razón de él; de ellos. La chica que sonreía mucho me acompañaba a todos lados para buscar respuestas pero nadie nos decía nada.

Fui al hospital y busqué a la madre de Katniss; sabía quién era porque me había atendido algunas veces, la encontré, intentó sonreírme pero no lo consiguió.

-¿Sabe dónde están? -Pregunté

-No Annie, no lo sé- Me respondió con lágrimas en sus ojos- Yo tampoco se nada.

Me desmayé; estaba débil, no comía casi por más que lo intentaba. Desperté en una cama del hospital, Primrose estaba junto a mí inyectando algo en el suero, su madre estaba a mi otro lado anotando algo en una libreta.

-¿Quieres comer?- me preguntó

Negué con la cabeza

-Debes comer- Dijo Primrose sonriéndome.-Por tu bebe.

-¿Mi bebe?- Pregunté asustada. No me esperaba eso, pero si lo decían era por algo, nunca se jugaba con estas cosas, por lo menos no en mi distrito. Me abrace el vientre, mientras que volteaba a ver a la señora que me asentía con la cabeza .Sonreí pero no podía evitar llorar. Finnick ¿Cuándo lo vería para decírselo? Se pondría muy feliz, lo sé; los tres juntos. Salí en dos horas del hospital, comprometiéndome a comer, y la chica sonriente Delly me vigilaba para que lo hiciera.

Dominaron al capitolio eso quería decir que volvería Finnick en cualquier momento. Esperé, me impacientaba, me habían prohibido salir de mi habitación. Delly salía a buscar información y volvía a decírmela, pero no se enteraba de nada, todos estaban en lo suyo, nadie se detenía para dar información.

En una de esas volvió con el chico amable que me saco de la celda del capitolio, Gale me dijo que se llamaba, le pregunte por Finnick, él miro a Delly rápidamente y me contó todo.

-Mi hijo estará orgulloso de su padre. - Dije intentando no llorar

Gale se sorprendió, pero en su rostro se veía tristeza, otro niño que nacería sin padre por los horrores provocados por el capitolio; en su distrito, en el mío y en todos había muchos.

Me citaron a una reunión, solo los Vencedores, los que quedábamos: Enobaria, Johanna, Peeta, que me abrazo en señal de apoyo, Haymitch, Beetee y Katniss claramente afectada por la muerte de su hermana.

-Se ha propuesto que, en vez de eliminar a toda la población del capitolio, tengamos unos últimos juegos del hambre simbólicos con los niños relacionados directamente con los que ostentaban el poder.- Escucho a Coin decir. La idea me repugna. Me pierdo en mis pensamientos.

-¡Por esto nos rebelamos! ¿Recuerdan? -Escucho decir a Peeta mientras nos mira.-¿Annie?

-Yo voto que no, como Peeta.- Respondo.- Y lo mismo habría votado Finnick de estar aquí.

-Pero no está porque los mutos de Snow lo mataron.- Me recuerda Johanna. ¿Me recuerda?, como si eso lo pudiera olvidar, pero ni él ni yo querríamos eso, no más muertes.

Los habitantes del capitolio son huecos, y los niños no tienen la culpa de los errores de sus padres; con un buen cambio de educación, meter información en esas cabezas huecas, hacer que conozcan la historia y la verdad muchos se arrepentirán de haber formado parte de esa sociedad corrompida por la vanidad, repudiaran todo lo que antes conocían como lo bueno.

Mi hijo nacerá en un mundo sin el día de cosechas, sin Los juegos del hambre, sin esta pobreza, sin esas extrañas y dañinas costumbre capitolinas. Por eso Finnick luchó: para un mundo libre de todas esas desgracias, para que su hijo creciera feliz. Y así será, yo me encargare de que conozca la historia, toda y tal cual, se sentirá orgulloso de su padre. Será el hijo de todo un héroe.

**_OO_OO_**

**¿Que les pareció? Esperamos que les haya gustado y nos lo hagan saber con un lindo review :D**  
><strong>Nos leemos pronto<strong>  
><strong>Besos :3<strong>


End file.
